Disconnected
by JediBriMarie
Summary: Having long disconnected herself from the Force, Maddie slowly rises in rank, fighting alongside Ren. Most of her childhood was spent seeing visions of Kylo Ren and a sinister hooded figure. She expected Ren was going to bring peace to the galaxy; however, all that changes when Rey starts fighting against the First Order and luring Ren towards the Jedi ways. OC/Kylo/Rey
1. The Vision

**A/N: This story will be following all three movies of the sequel trilogy with minor changes to suit the OC I've created. May or may not change a lot of TLJ, however.**

**Summary: Maddie slowly rises in rank, standing alongside Ren and fighting against the Resistance. Having spent most of her childhood being fed visions of Kylo Ren and a sinister hooded figure, she expected Ren was going to bring peace to the galaxy; however, all that changes when Rey starts fighting against the First Order and luring Ren towards the Jedi ways. **

* * *

**The Vision**

The visions would come at night when her sleep was deep and her stuffed Ewok fell to the concrete floor.

Rats already started to form on the back of her head as she moved around unbeknownst to her as she delved deeper into the vision.

A tall man wearing a coal black tunic stood among fire, staring at a rotting body sprawled on a throne.

"It's time to let old things die," he said through his ragged breath. "Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi...let it all die." He stepped towards, the anger leaving his face. "Maddie, I want you to join me." He extended his hand towards her, determination and desperation flooding his eyes. "We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy."

Small flames fell softly around them. Where they were from, she didn't know. Maybe a war finally came to an end and this was it. A new peace could be brought to the galaxy and the war between Sith and Jedi could cease.

She reached for his gloved hand.

A crackling red light came down between her and the man, making her snatch her hand back and fall to the ground.

The fire and flames diminished into thousands of hooded figures crowding the stands of what used to be a large amphitheatre.

Crackles of lightening lit up the foggy atmosphere. It was so dark and dingy, the only objects she could make out were the shadow figures chanting ominously above her and the hooded figure in front of wielding a double-bladed red lightsaber.

Fear gripped her as she scrambled to rise to her feet. The hooded figure marched swiftly up to her, swinging the saber with all the might she had.

Maddie dodged it, lunging to the ground and rolling back up to standing position. Panic-stricken, she tried summoning the Force with everything she had but it was almost as if the Force abandoned her.

The figure clasped her saber from a middle point, making a thick single blade of sparkling red light. She swung at Maddie again, but she managed to dodge it a second time.

The closer the figure became, the clearer Maddie could see her elegant face beneath the shadows. Her pale skin sunk in beneath her high cheekbones and her dark eyes were mocking her reflection.

One last time, she raised her saber above Maddie's head. Just before bringing it down, she said "You won't win."


	2. Threatened

**A/N:This story is OC/Kylo/Rey. I'm very indecisive. **

* * *

**Threatened**

The faint taps of marching troopers lingered in the hallway outside her bed chamber. Every morning, two hours before F9-N served breakfast to those who had private rooms, General Hux was happy to march his squad obnoxiously down the hallway. On the days he felt especially cruel, he would bark orders to the troopers right in front of her door.

If she found any reason to be nice to him, she would only do so in hopes of being able to sleep in peace.

She sat at the edge of her bed, waiting for the drowsiness to subside.

Her closet was lined with neatly pressed uniforms. Not a single black out of place or a bright color in sight. The same coal black, the same First Order insignia and the same ugly hat to complete it. She hoped to rise in rank soon and earn a general title instead of just a sergeant. She felt her whole time as a First Order Sergeant was spent successfully completing missions only to stay the same ranking as the many missions before.

The last time she was promoted, it came with a heavy price. She could only hope she wouldn't have to make anymore sacrifices for a new title.

Maddie stepped out into the hallway. She made her way down the dimly lit corridors with strips of lighting lining the walls. The sleek metal reflected everything. Like a hall of mirrors she felt herself more conscious of each little hair sticking out from beneath her cap. Seeing as no one was looking, she swiftly pressed her hair against her head and readjusted her hat.

"I see you didn't properly brush out that mess of yours again. Why do you always seem to be in a rush on the day Ren is giving out new orders?" Hux said venomously.

His sudden appearance alongside her made her jump.

Hux smirked, cocking his head up as they walked into the control room where the best technologists were running the ship and the generals were planning their final mission: killing the last Jedi.

"Is someone still mad about failing the last mission?"

Hux sneered, walking swiftly towards the window at the front of the ship.

She walked back and forth between the woman sitting at the control panel scanning the galaxy for unusual activity and the man who adjusting the fuel levels. The radar on the scanner was slow but accurate, picking up on ships, weapons, and other powerful forces thousands of miles around the ship. Green dots resembling planets scattered the screen. The brighter dots were planets full of creatures and life and the dull shades were abandoned planets long forgotten.

She knew one of those lifeless planets-a memory she could never forget no matter how hard her focus was on the here-and-now.

Kylo Ren marched into the room, his robes skimming the floor behind him. "There's word of a merchant on Rakata who may have information on where the map to Luke Skywalker is."

Her body froze. The Rakata were a merciless species not to be taken lightly. They would take down their enemies the first chance they got, feasting on their flesh. Rumors have it they would even eat their own. Anyone trying to get information out of them was a madman. She couldn't imagine Kylo Ren being an exception.

Hux must have noticed her nervousness as he gave her a mocking look.

Maddie gritted her teeth, looking to Ren. "How do you plan to retrieve that information without them annihilating our squad?"

Ren stepped towards her, his mask distorting his voice, "We will get the map to Skywalker. They are no match against me, and you will be able to eliminate any one of them that steps out of line."

"Going on a partner mission with this lowly sergeant?" Hux intervened, "I'm sure there are more skilled-"

"I know who is on my ship, and she would be far more capable of handling the Rakata than you are, Hux," Ren sneered.

It was like a never-ending sibling rivalry. Hux being the top general in the First Order and Ren being Leader Snoke's prized wielder of the Force, they were constantly spatting for top place in the order. But how could a simple ginger-haired human ever compete with the Master of the Knights of Ren who wielded a crossguard lightsaber?

Hux glared down at Ren, a small tinge of red rising to his cheeks. He turned away from Kylo Ren, speaking to the technologist next to him.

"Find a squad of troopers and meet me at my command ship as soon as you can. We'll find Skywalker and make sure there's not a trace left of him for the Resistance to find."

Maddie nodded her head, swiftly making her way out of the control room and through the hallways. Making her way around the corner, she spotted a stray trooper appearing lost and frantic. Her eyes narrowed, not seeing anyone else or any reason for a trooper to be wandering the halls alone with a blaster in his hands. Especially so close to the command room.

"Are you doing anything important, trooper?" Maddie barked at him.

He jumped. "Uh, no. Just forgot where I was supposed to be."

She paused for a moment, ready to turn him in for suspicious behavior but thought better of it. "You're coming with me, then."

The trooper looked around nervously. "Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you. Let's go," she said, starting her work towards the hangar. "It's your lucky day. You're going on a mission with Kylo Ren and I. What is your number, Trooper?"

"FN-2187. I-I'm no good in combat-"

"Don't worry about that. You've been trained, I'm sure your great. Unless you believe I should send you to General Hux and Captain Phasma for a check on your...well being."

"Oh that's unnecessary. I'll go, no problem. I'll knock anyone out I need to." The nervousness in his voice thickened.

"I'm sure this mission will go smoothly. Especially with Ren there."

FN-2187 gulped. "Right."

They made their way to the hangar where most of the elite squadron stationed themselves in neat rows. Any group of them would suffice. Although the Ratak were a brutal people, she couldn't imagine them defying the First Order or Kylo Ren and being successful in getting away with it. They may be advanced, but nothing was more powerful than the Force. Any trooper on this mission was merely for show.

Maddie stood in front of one squadron of twelve troopers. "You lot will be accompanying Ren and I on a mission to retreive information from the Ratak. FN-2187 will lead you onto Ren's command ship."

"I will? I mean, yes, I will. This way," he said, waving his blaster stupidly.

She watched them march onto the ship. Glancing up at the control room above, she saw Hux staring down at her with disgust. Maddie made sure to flash the biggest smile at him as she boarded the command ship.


End file.
